This can't be happening
by KarenCullen
Summary: This is my first story, it's about Rose and Scorpius and their days in Hogwarts startinf from year six...this is my first fanfic so please read and review


Disclaimer: I don't own HP everything belongs to JK Rowling. I f I did own HP do you think I would be writing here??

* * *

Set Up: Albus', Rose's, Scorpius' , and Sam's sixth year, Jame's, Dominique's, Annalise's and Ash's seventh year.

It was one rainy morning; Gryffindors and Slytherins were in the green house since they had herbology together. Rose ( she resembles her mom in every way except for the hair, because she is a Weasley of course she has red hair and its bushy same as Hermione's, she has freckles all around her nose, cheeks and back) was sitting with her friend Samantha(she has shoulder length blonde hair, and many poeple think that she is the prettiest girl in her year) , Al(well you know how Al and Scorpius look from the last book) was sitting with his friend Scorpius (by the way Al and Scorpius are Slytherin and rose and Sam are Gryffindor).

"Rose, please I need help with the charms essay, I don't understand what we're supposed to it write about" said Sam

"Sam, how many time have I told you that I can't help you?, I'm still working on it, and it's about how to charm an object" said Rose focusing more on the herbology work.

"Oh come on Weasley, you can't do that to your best friend, she NEEDS the help from a bookworm like YOU" said Scorpius.

"Look Malfoy why don't you do something useful and shut your mouth you bloody git, besides YOU should be the one helping Al whom clearly can't understand anything right now…" screamed Rose pointing at Al.

" GUYS could you just stop fighting I'm tired of it… always since first grade, we're on 6th grade now and you still can't have a talk without shouting to each other, at least act civilize around each other PLEASE…" said Al

"Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy detention tonight 8:00" Professor Longbottom said.

"WHAT? WHY? WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" they screamed in unison

"Well you screamed at me right now AND you were screaming at each other before Mr. Potter here (signaling Al) stopped you, so tonight 8:00 at the trophy room and don't bring your wands since you'll be cleaning the trophies the muggle way" said Professor Longbottom.

"Thank you so much Malfoy, I've been getting detentions all of my years in Hogwarts beacuse of YOU and you don't seem to care" Said Rose annoyed

"Look Weasley, why would in the name of Merlin would I care about YOU getting detentions, I should be caring about myself instead" said Scorpius in a matter-of- fact tone.

* * *

"I can't believe your dad actually gave me detention with Malfoy; Sam couldn't you talk to him and ask him to at least changed my detention to be without Malfoy, pleaseee" said Rose

"Rose you know that I can't get into my dad's businesses at school, HELL I CAN'T EVEN CALL HIM DAD, erm... sorry it's just that it still upsets me that I have to cal him Professor Longbottom, besides he had all ready put up with a lot from you and Scorpius since first grade and he hadn't said anything, but Rose its just that people get tired of you two guys fighting that's why Al was saying that you have to start treating each other as people, not as animals" said Sam

"Sam, you don't get it, Scorpius is an annoying, good Quidditch player, stupid, smart, bossy, cute, and popular, little ferret that has every girl in Hogwarts over the hills when he gives them his bloody Malfoy smirk " said Rose annoyed

"Well, he doesn't have ME over the hills" said Sam defensibly

"Of course not, because my cousin all ready did that for him" said Rose

" Rose come on, don't tell me that you're jealous of me? Hahaha I would have never expected that: the great Rose Weasley jealous of her best friend and cousin" said Sam between laughs

_Sam was still laughing until Rose gave her the I'm-Hermione-Granger's -daughter-AND-Ginny-Weasley's-niece-and-if-you-don't-stop-what-you're-doing-I'll-hex-you-to-the-next-century look._

"You know Sam I don't get why I'm friends with you, you are sooo annoying, and no, I'm not jealous of you and Al, I just... wish I had someone like Al as a boyfriend; the only guy that has been my boyfriend asked me out because I was the daughter of 2/3's of the Golden Trio, I'm tired of that, I just want someone that likes me from who I am, not who my family is" said Rose her eyes filling up with tears "

"Don't worry Rose, I'm sure you'll find someone like that at some point in your life" said Sam

"yeah hopefully haha; I gotta go, remember that I have detention, and I have to do my homework before I head there, bye" Rose said standing up from the Gryffindor table and leaving towards the library.

* * *

Detention:

Rose was standing next to a bucket with water and some old rags

" You're late Mr. Malfoy" said Professor Longbottom

" I know, you don't have to say anything I have a pass from Headmistress McGonagall, " said Scorpius giving him the pass

"Okay, I want both of you to start cleaning up the trophies ALL OF THEM, I want them to be spotless and if you don't finish you'll come again tomorrow and so on until you finish cleaning them." Said Professor Longbottom making his way towards the door leaving Scorpius and Rose alone.

" We better start working, I don't want to have another detention with you" said Rose grabbing a rag.

"Weasley, why are you like that?" asked Scorpius getting the other rag.

" Like what?" asked Rose grabbing a trophy.

" You always treat me bad, even though I haven't done anything bad to you" said Scorpius starting to clean a trophy

"Well you're a Malfoy and that's bad for me"

" But I'm asking about me not my last name"

"Oh Malfoy come on... YOU haven't done anything to me?? Then explain to me if saying nicknames or insulting me isn't classified in the terms "done anything", I bet you couldn't go a day without saying or doing something to me"

" Okay, I accept"

"Accept what?"

"Your bet"

"What bet, I never--"

"The " I bet you couldn't go a day without saying or doing something to me" bet"

"Fine, but lets make it a YEAR"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine, the winner gets erm... no more insults for the rest of the years at Hogwarts from the other person AND a thousand galleons, what do you think Weasley"

" Good... but we need to call each other by our name"

"Fine" said Scorpius as he turned to do his work

* * *

my first fanfic so tell me what you think about it please review and tell me if I should continue. And thank you soo much to potionslover, if it wasn't for her i could't have put up this story.


End file.
